


Onigiri

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OTPtober, Sleeping Together, cooking together, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Bokuto thinks about having a romantic dinner to propose Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Onigiri (Cooking)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Onigiri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894533) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 8: Cooking

“Akaashi!” Bokuto called, with a smile on his lips.

He had been in the kitchen for a while thinking about what he would do for his beloved. Bokuto wasn’t a cook and much less knew how to do something elegant yet could try if it was to cheer up his brunette.

As he waited for the boy to come to the room, Koutarou watched closely the recipes he had spread over the counter. Would he do something simple like a noodle with red sauce and meatballs, so they could relive the movie of The Lady and the Tramp and– no, Akaashi wouldn't do that to you, too cliché. A vegetable soup, then? No, that didn't sound like something romantic to eat when you're thinking about proposing.

Bokuto was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Keiji arrived. Akaashi laughed and sneered closer, not wanting to get in the way of the older man's line of thoughts, but when he stood beside him he couldn't resist. Akaashi stayed close to his ear and whispered:

“Bokuto-san.”

He saw Koutarou shiver all over, jump up and put his hand on the heart that should be fast. Akaashi could only laugh at the situation since he didn't imagine that this would be his reaction. Better than he thought, he should admit.

“Keiji! You want to kill me?” Bokuto was already calming down, wondering if he would fight with him or turn his attention to forgotten recipes.

“Of course not, Kou,” Akaashi answered, he hugged him sideways and kissed him on the cheek, apologizing in a whisper. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for what to cook for us.”

Bokuto knew that it wasn't hard to choose what to eat, especially cooking, but he wanted everything to be perfect so that this day would be a splendid night.

“Why don't we make onigiri? It's easier and we can do it together.”

The suggestion was wonderful, Koutarou had to admit. It was great because it would make the day more romantic than he had planned.

Koutarou agreed, taking all the ingredients they would need to have the moment from two of them. It didn't take long for Keiji to join him and help him prepare the rice balls he loved so much.

In the midst of laughter, dirtying the other, preparing food and pleasant conversations, they finished the onigiris. The silver-haired man soon went to set the table, anxious, which made the brunette suspicious of something. It was very strange that Bokuto cooked and then went desperately to the room.

“Come on, Kei, let's eat,” Koutarou called, excited. He went back to the room to get the tray with the onigiris.

The youngest followed him, they sat at the table and served themselves, talking about anything that came to their mind, that made Akaashi forget his previous suspicions and got distracted, he was completely engaged in the story Bokuto was telling him when, suddenly, he approached him, kissed his forehead and knelt on the floor.

“Koutarou, what…” Before he could continue, he was interrupted by his words.

“Keiji, will you marry me?” Bokuto asked, taking out of his pocket a box shaped like onigiri and opened it, showing a simple silver ring, just the way the brunette liked it.

Akaashi was surprised because he didn't wait for that proposal. In all those years I was with Bokuto, Akaashi never thought that he would be asked to marry him one day.

When he noticed, he spent a lot of time in silence, his blue eyes shone with emotion and a smile appeared on his face. Akaashi bowed down in order to capture those lips which were already his and were eternally his from that moment on, just like he would forever be the other's.

The silver-haired man didn't need a verbal answer, he had already understood the meaning behind the acts of the beloved. Bokuto took the ring from the box, held Akaashi's hand and put it on his ring finger, signing there a promise that they would belong to each other for the rest of their lives.


	2. Favorite Place (Lazy morning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTPtober day 15: Lazy morning

There was a time when Bokuto had asked Akaashi's hand in marriage, they were planning how it should be the confraternization they would do with their friends next weekend, but they were tired since it was late and they decided to go to bed.

The next morning, Keiji woke up with the thoughts about the party circling his mind. He knew he needed to get out of bed, start making breakfast and prepare more details of the meeting, but the bed was a delicious place to be, especially when he had his fiancé at his side.

“Kou,” Akaashi called low, subtly rocking him to wake him up. Good morning.

Koutarou grumbled, he turned to the opposite side because he wanted to sleep some more. The brunette didn't give up and continued, Keiji knew he was tired yet they needed to organize everything so that nothing went wrong on their day.

“No, Ji, let's get some more sleep,” Koutarou spoke while facing him again, the golden eyes were sleepy. “We have the rest of the day to solve this, later we'll see.”

Akaashi couldn't resist when the silver-haired man put a kiss on his lips, hugging him and going back to sleep. If Bokuto could go back to the world of dreams, he would too.

Akaashi arranged himself in the arms of his beloved, joining his back with the defined chest that he loved so much. He felt his muscular arms pulling him closer, clinging to his belly, Keiji just snuggled closer to Koutarou and let himself wander through dreams. He would enjoy his morning like this, in the embrace of his beloved, his favorite place in the world.


End file.
